FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional mole chaser, in which the stem "A" is to be planted in ground. The top end of the stem is mounted with a battery chamber "B" to provide an audio frequency circuit (not shown) therein with electric power so as to generate an audio vibration signal to chase away moles or the like; however, the aforesaid chaser has a complex structure, such as the battery chamber "B" being too large, and being not water proof.